


Ces Petits Riens

by One_eyed_God



Series: Rhack One-Shots [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_eyed_God/pseuds/One_eyed_God
Summary: Love isn't always grand declarations and big gestures - sometimes it's in those little things that you notice. A caress here, a kiss there.Sometimes, words fail you, and so you resort to the little things to express yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imincognitobtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincognitobtch/gifts), [hedgehog3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog3000/gifts).



> Anon asked on tumblr for: Rhack + making love. Since I was more in the mood for fluff than straight NSFW, I kinda... Didn't really write porn, sorry ^^'  
> Still though, I hope you enjoy this little drabble ;)
> 
> (gifting this to my bro @croisscunt or imincognitobitch because she's awesome)

It’s in the little things, Rhys notices. The way Jack’ll kiss his neck while fucking him from behind, a hand in his hair and another on the bed. The tight grip of his arms when they’re rubbing their cocks together. It’s in the fire that lightens Jack’s eyes when he’s above Rhys, his scarred face staring down with something akin to _reverence_.

The sex isn’t less kinky than before - but when Jack chokes him with his dick, he’ll alternate between a harsh grip on Rhys” hair and some - dare he say it? - almost loving caresses on his face.

 

It’s in the little things and some that are less little, like when Jack first prevents him from getting up after a rough scene and gives him a full body massage. Jack’s always been good at aftercare - like he’s good at everything else - Rhys would have left a long time ago otherwise, idol crush be damned, but that one time, or the ones that followed, somehow still feel... Special.

 

It’s also when Jack suggests they switch, his respect when Rhys refuses, the way he said lowly, a simple breath in Rhys” ear that “the offer’ll stay on the table, _kitten_ ” and the fast, deep way he fucked Rhys after.

Rhys almost says it, once of twice, but the moment never seems right and he’s scared, scared that those little things will disappear if he acknowledges them. So he stays quiet, lets his moans and groans speak for him and hopes that it’s enough.

 

It’s in the little things, like when Jack kisses and licks a hickey, so much that sometimes, Rhys wonders - does that make it a love bite? - and then, he’ll bite it again, as if to forget he ever showed tenderness in the first place ( _or maybe just so he can kiss it better again_ )

It’s when Rhys pants while he rides Jack, his exhausted tights shaking through his effort, and Jack stops him with his hands, asks breathlessly if everything’s okay, and how he’ll make them change positions if Rhys shows too much discomfort.

 

It’s when the _pumpkin, kitten, kiddo, princess_ , become _sweetheart, sweetie, babe_.

 

 _Love_.

 

Still, he doesn’t ask, just basks into the attention, stops wondering when it’ll end because it never does. Jack lets him stay over, once, twice. More. He bakes him cupcakes - and that makes them laugh. He tinkers with Rhys’ arm, and Rhys lets him.

 

It’s in the little things, when Jack’s scar hurts again and he lets Rhys be by his side, bring him hot soup or chocolate, lets him suck Jack’s cock until the man falls asleep, too tired to complain about the pain. It’s how they talk about family, and daughter, and regrets. Rhys

But Rhys doesn’t ask, because this sounds too good to be true, and really it must be dreaming.

 

So he doesn’t ask, until, well, he does.

 

They’re in bed again, and Jack’s being gentler, slower than usual and really, Rhys meant it as a joke at first, because slow can be good, but it just seems like Jack’s treating Rhys like a doll, something too fragile to be manhandled like usual and, well, Rhys is _kinda_ getting bored a bit so he asks, his voice rough but clear enough to be heard:

 

“So... Why’re you being so gentle for? You making love to me, or...?”

 

And Jack stops, as if considering. His eyes are intense, even more than usual, and Rhys considers laughing to ease the moment, make it clear he was joking but he can’t, because Jack’s smirking at him, and thrusting way too slowly for it to be fair:

 

“Yeah. Yeah I am.”

 

It’s the most he’ll get from Jack, at least for now, Rhys knows - because the past still haunts the walls of Jack’s flat, because the last time he spoke the words ( _I love you_ ) it ended in tragedy, fire and chaos. Still, like with all those little things, Rhys smiles and nods, closes his eyes and lets out a breathy moan when Jack hits his prostate. Later, he’ll tease Jack because that’s such a romantic thing to do, making love slowly, passionately and really, love doesn’t mean vanilla and Rhys isn’t going to break ( _and Jack’ll make him pay the words too, with a scene so intense it’ll take hours for Rhys to come down_ )

 

And when they’re done and Jack’s arms are against him, when he feels their heartbeats together, in harmony, he whispers, another little thing:

 

“Love you too Jack.”

 

 


End file.
